Endor's Green
by Chewie-Fan
Summary: Leia begins the process of forgiveness after the celebration with the Ewoks on the night of the Death Star's destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**Endor's Green**

Introduction

Disclaimer: The characters belong to George Lucas, not to me, but I thank George for bringing this world to life.

This story was written in response to a color challenge on another site. It was inspired by a Hindu meditation that opens the seven chakras of the body. Each chakra is represented by a color and rests in a specific body part. Green lies at the heart center and represents compassion and love. Green is considered a healing energy, which we wrap around anyone that is hurting. Keeping that in mind, I hope you enjoy the following story of healing and love that takes place on the night of the celebration with the Ewoks at the end of Return of the Jedi.

Chapter 1

Snap… hiss

The bright emerald light of the saber filled the night with its vibrant energy. Standing before the pyre, Luke brought the blade up in a silent salute to the figure lying in state before him. Tears formed in his eyes and he found himself unable to proceed.

A shimmering soft teal image appeared to his right, then another and another. The young man felt their compassion radiating out to him. Yoda, leaning on his walking stick, stood nearest him, and appraised Luke with his large wise eyes. Next to him stood Obi Wan, his hand on Yoda's shoulder, and he nodded to Luke in his dignified way. The third image was unfamiliar to Luke, but there was immediate connection. Luke felt as if he were looking in a mirror and realized that he had been given the opportunity to see Anakin Skywalker, his father, as a young man.

A sparkling trail followed Anakin as he walked around the group and stood to his son's left. Luke was now bathed in the teal light that emanated from the three fallen Jedi. Anakin put his arm around Luke's shoulder and nodded towards the pyre. Luke silently thanked the Force for the chance to save his father. He touched the blade to the edge of the cape and watched as the figure was engulfed in flames. The armor blazed in glory as it its embers floated into the sky.

"No, please… Alderaan is peaceful." Leia's terrified gasp echoed in the small hut as she struck out to push away the nightmare.

Han awoke and caught her flailing arms in an embrace. "Leia, it's okay, sweetheart. Shhh… it's okay," he whispered.

She briefly quieted as he soothed her with his murmurings. Her skin was clammy and she shivered despite the warmth of his body. Then Leia's eyes snapped open.

"No! I won't!" Pushing Han away with her fists, she crawled away from him and scrambled out of the hut.

"Leia!" Han cried as he hastily pulled on his shorts and grabbed the camouflage jacket he had been wearing earlier in the day. He tore off after her, cursing and praying that she wouldn't fall off the walkway or run into any of the Rogues in her state of undress.

Leia ran into the night. A dark figure appeared in front of her and she collided with it, as if hitting a wall. The figure held onto her tightly as she fought against him. Han was steps behind her and threw his jacket over her shoulders. As he put an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him, he was relieved to see that the figure was Luke. Han acknowledged Luke's arched brow with a sigh as he closed the olive jacket around Leia. She collapsed against him, a dead weight in his arms.

"Do you always have this effect on women, Han? Or is it just Leia?" Luke teased.

"Very funny, Luke."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Alderaan again?"

"Yeah. I thought she would finally have a peaceful night, but it was worse. I don't think she's ever walked in her sleep before. I'm just glad she ran into you and not Jansen."

Luke smiled and nodded. "I felt her panic through the Force and came running. Well, I'll talk with you in the morning. Take care of her."

"Always."

Han carried Leia up the walkway to the hut, gently lay her down and settled in next to her. As he adjusted the green and grey jacket around her, he pulled her close and wished that he had the power to heal her. Soon her soft rhythmic breathing lulled him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun was high in the sky when Leia emerged from the hut wearing the brown dress that the Ewoks had found for her. Although she had been delightfully relaxed before finally drifting to sleep, she didn't feel refreshed after such a long night's rest. If anything, she felt uneasy and shook her head to clear it. Leia took a deep breath, hoping that the lush scent of the forest would calm her.

She started down the walkway and saw Han and Luke talking quietly as they sipped at their kaffe. They turned together at her approach, and Han offered her his steaming mug, kissing her cheek as she gratefully accepted it. Both men stared at her with an intensity that increased her anxiety. Leia looked down into the mug as she sipped the brew. She squirmed under their gaze and needed to say something, anything to ease the tension.

"I know I didn't do a great job with my hair, but I didn't think it was _that_ bad."

"It looks fine," they both replied in unison.

"Then what _is_ it?"

Han glanced at Luke before answering. "You don't remember last night, do you?"

Leia blushed. "Of course I do."

Han grinned, a little too pleased with himself, and cleared his throat. "Uh, even running out of the hut naked?"

Leia stared at him in disbelief. "What?!"

"You had a nightmare and ran out. Luke caught you."

Leia looked from one to the other, shaking her head. This made no sense to her. What was Han trying to do? She was embarrassed enough as it was with Luke there to hear all of this. She narrowed her eyes and threatened, "Han…"

Hoping to avoid her explosion, Luke interrupted. "Leia, it's true. I felt your terror through the Force and came to find you. You ran straight into me. Han carried you back to the hut."

Leia clutched the mug, embarrassed and bewildered.

Han, sorry that he hadn't first approached her with more sensitivity, enlightened her. "You had a nightmare about Alderaan."

Still confused, Leia replied, "I have those dreams all the time."

"This time was different, Leia. I can usually calm you down, but you pushed me away, then yelled, 'No, I won't!' and ran out. You've never done anything like that before."

Sleepwalking… Actually, Leia did remember doing that before. She was a young child and her adoptive mother had just died. The kind, gentle woman who had loved and nurtured her was gone, leaving an ache in her heart. The hurt and sadness were everywhere and Leia had no idea how to cope. One night Bail found her walking along the garden path, calling for her mother. He gathered her in his arms and carried her back to her room. After he laid her on the bed, she awoke and he told her what had happened. Their grief eased the tiniest bit as they cried together that night.

A troubled breath escaped her lips as she reminisced about her family. She lowered herself to sit on the edge of the railing, and she gazed into the verdant forest, a faraway look in her eyes. The two men passed worried glances between them. Luke thought he knew the cause of her unrest and offered, "Leia, it's Anakin, isn't it?"

She snapped her head around to glare at him. "Anakin? Who in Hoth is Anakin? You mean Darth Vader, don't you?"

"It's true that Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader, but he was our father too."

Luke's calm, condescending tone infuriated her. "Father? You call that monster our father? I will _never_ accept that! I don't care what name you call him!"

"Leia, he wanted you to…"

Leia couldn't stand to hear more. She shot up and threw what was left of the kaffe aside. "He forced me to watch my world be destroyed, Luke. Twice! Twice I thought I had nothing left to live for. I hate him! I always will."

"You're his daughter, Leia. His blood runs through you. You have to accept that."

She leaned towards him and tightly retorted, "I don't have to do anything." Slamming her mug on the railing, Leia stalked away from them.

Luke started to call after her, but Han stopped him. "That's enough, Luke. Let her go."

"She has to get past this, Han."

"I know, but you can't force her."

"If she could only accept that he really did turn at the end. He wanted her to know that."

"She knows that, Luke, but what does she do with all the garbage? What does she do with the memories of her weeks on the Death Star? Alderaan? Bespin?" Averting his eyes he added, almost to himself, "What do _I_ do with Bespin?"

They all had memories of Darth Vader. Luke had his own. "He cut off my hand, Han."

Han looked at him again. "I know that was bad, but that was just you. Vader hurt _everyone_ that Leia loved. _Everyone_."

It took a moment for those words to penetrate Luke's mind. He knew that she had suffered, but to hear it put so simply and succinctly had its desired effect on him. "I just want to help her."

"Me too Luke, me too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Han left Luke and searched for Leia, but didn't have to go far before finding her. She was curled up in their hut like a child, hugging her knees to her chest. He settled next to her and slowly rubbed her back in comfort. Leia's head came to rest on his shoulder as she embraced his compassion.

"What am I supposed to do, Han? How can I just forgive him after everything he's done?"

Han kissed the top of her head. "I don't know, Leia. I wish I did… for both of us."

She looked up and held his hazel eyes with her own. "I'm sorry. I don't want to make you miserable too."

"Hey, I've got one or two things to say to that guy too. He's lucky that I'm in love with his daughter, or I'd go spit on his grave."

"His daughter… How can you love me knowing that?"

"Easy."

With that comment, he took her chin and turned her face up towards his own and kissed her slowly, gently. Leia uncurled her legs as she felt the kiss flow down to her toes. Pressing her body against his, she let all thought leave her mind. He eased her down to the grass mat, glad that she accepted the peace and love that he offered her, body and soul.

* * *

The scent of burnt wood filled the air as Luke approached the now cold funeral pyre. Dismounting the speeder, he stared at the black mound before him. He stepped closer and hoped that the teal images would reappear as he adjusted his green camouflage cape around his shoulders.

He wasn't sure why he had returned to this place. Darth Vader and the emperor were gone. The war was over, but the future was still uncertain. He hoped he would get some direction about rebuilding the Jedi order. He wasn't even sure that was his task, but he at least knew that his days as commander of Rogue Squadron were over.

The sound of an approaching speeder cause him to turn, and he wasn't surprised to see Han and Leia pull up nearby. Both were dressed in the olive green jackets they had worn during the battle. Han walked up to the cold pile of wood, picked up a stick and poked at it, unsettling the ashes. He didn't know what he expected to find. Perhaps he just wanted to assure himself that any remnants of Darth Vader were truly gone.

Leia stood back unable to approach the pyre. Emotions were boiling inside. Her body pushed her to approach the scene, but her mind screamed at her to run away. Han threw the stick on top of the pile and returned to Leia's side. He placed his arm around her waist and guided her next to Luke, murmuring, "He's gone, Leia. Darth Vader is gone."

Clutching his shoulder, she searched his eyes, which now reflected the green of the verdant forest that surrounded them. Yes, Darth Vader was gone, but it wasn't over, at least not for her. She shook her head and whispered, "It's not enough."

Luke draped his arm around her shoulders, and Leia was cloaked in the olive green of their jackets. These two men who stood on either side of her were her family now. They silently vowed to love and protect her until the day they died. Luke caught Han's eye over her head and stated, "It's okay, Leia. We'll be here for you."

A shimmering teal image emerged behind the trio and Luke glanced back at that image of his father. "We'll all be here for you."

The End.


End file.
